You don't have to be sorry
by Last Munichorn
Summary: I'm not good at Summaries, just read it.


**I had a strange dream which was the inspiration for this. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: Cameron comforts Thirteen. Chase and Cameron never got serious, so he's out of the picture!**

It was a chilly night in september and after a long day we talked her into having dinner with us. So it was 9 p.m. and Remy sat at a table with Taub, Kutner, Foreman and me. I had to help out in the case they were working at at the moment.

We kept talking while we were eating but Thirteen didn't seem to be in the mood for either of it, eating or talking. She left her plate half full and excused herself for the bathroom.

I followed her not even excusing myself and as I entered the bathroom I saw her standing there at the sink, splashing some water into her face, looking at herself in the mirror, the water still running down her face, she ran her fingers through her hair.

When she noticed me she immediately took some paper, dried her face and straightened out her hair.

"What is wrong with you? You've been acting weird the whole day?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine," she answered me, trying to walk past me.

"Oh don't you dare walk out on me now. I know something is wrong. Remy, I'm your best friend, why can't you just tell me?" I positioned myself in front of Thirteen not giving her a chance to walk past me.

"Yeah…friends. Right," she murmured but I still heard it. It made my heart ache. Sure we were friends. How could she think otherwise. I mean sure, for me she's even more than that but she doesn't know and it's better that way, she never really seemed interested. But we were at least friends. Good friends. Best friends even.

"Look, Allison, can we please drop that now? I think I'll rather go check on our patient once more."

What was it with that patient?

"We can drop it as soon as soon as you tell me why you're acting all weird since we have that case with the boy. You don't have to go back, the nurses take care of him."

"You wouldn't understand it. And how will they take care of him if he rips his IV's out again. Not even we could really take care of him."

"How do you know, if you don't give me the chance to understand it? Look, I'll go with you. Back to the hospital I mean. But please tell me why all of this upsets you this much."

Remy said nothing, she just looked at me and somehow I felt all the pain she felt. Suddenly a single tear fell down her cheeks and I didn't hesitate one second to wipe it away, not taking away my hand afterwards, instead caressing her cheek the whole time.

"He reminds me of my brother," I finally heard her say. Her brother? I didn't even know she has one.

"You have a brother? You never told me that."

"Not have… I had a brother. He died when he was six years old. He was playing in the front yard and his ball rolled onto the street. He was so young. He just ran after it and was hit by a car. My mother's Huntington's was already too far, she couldn't take care of him anymore and my father had to take care of her, so I had to take care of my brother. It all happened so fast. I ran after him but it was too late. It was my fault."

When she finished her story the tears were all over her face and even if I was shocked by the new information I took her in my arms immediately and held her until her breathing calmed down again. She loosened her grip on me and when she was face to face to me again I brushed a strand of hair away from her face, caressing her cheek again.

"It isn't you fault, honey," I said, kissing her forehead.

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me and before I knew what happened to me I felt her lips on mine. Oh god, I was longing for that ever since I first saw her. Immediately I began responding to her kiss. It wasn't a fierce kiss. It was slow, passionate and somehow longing. Was she just trying to cure herself with that? No, she wouldn't do that, would she?

After a while, she broke the kiss and I stood there, eyes still closed, trying to take in all that just happened.

"I'm sorry, I think I should go now." With that she was past me and out of the door. What did just happen? I stood there dumbfound for a few seconds and when I exited the bathroom I saw how she walked out of the restaurant and into the chilly night.

When I reached the table I looked at the others questioningly and all I got was: "We don't know. She just said, she had to go, left some cash, took her coat and left."

I didn't know what to say. I just took my coat and my scarf, not minding to take them on, left some cash also and was about to go when I felt Kutner's hand on mine.

"Good luck," was all he said and smiled at me knowingly.

"Thanks." And with that I left the reastaurant, thinking about where to go.

After I thought about it for a while, I knew she wouldn't go home, so I walked over to the hospital and to our patient's room and when I came round the corner I saw her standing in front of the room, staring through the window.

When I stood behind her she didn't say a thing and didn't move an inch from where she stood.

"He looks peaceful," I said, looking past her at the seven year old boy.

"Yeah, he does," she answered, still looking through the window, watching the boy sleep peacefully and not facing me.

"You don't have to be sorry for what just happened." She finally turned around and looked at me.

"Yes, I have to be sorry. You're my best friend and I know that, I shouldn't have messed with that. It won't happen again."

When I saw her turning around again I took her hand and forced her to face me again.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," I said again, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"But-" When I realized she wanted to protest again, I just kissed her. I didn't know how to say what needed to be said. So I kissed her with all my heart. It was a very emotional kiss at the beginning but after a while I deepened it and when I felt her tongue against my lips I immediately allowed her access.

When we broke the kiss because of the lack of oxygen, I laid my forehead against hers.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything, Remy," I repeated. "I love you."

"I love you too, Allison."

And that's where we found each other. In the middle of a hallway in the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

**THE END**


End file.
